Reflection
by strikien
Summary: Yumi asks her Oneesama for some advice on matters of the heart. This is the English version of the Filipino one-shot I posted but slightly different and with a better ending (I think)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Maria-sama ga Miteru**

* * *

**REFLECTION**

* * *

There she was, silently sitting on a chair by the window on the second floor of the Rose Mansion. Her face had a far-off look as she stared blankly outside indicating that she was in deep thought or perhaps daydreaming. This has been the usual scene in this room for the past couple of days. And as she continued looking into space, a pair of sapphire eyes was looking at her with concern.

_Heavy sigh..._

Sachiko couldn't count how many times she had seen Yumi sighed heavily like that, as if the girl was carrying a heavy burden. Seeing her precious seour looking so sad hurts her but what was more painful was the fact that she did not know what caused the girl's sadness. What is the use of being Yumi's Oneesama if Yumi would not open up her problems to her?

_Heavier sigh..._

This time, Sachiko was unable to hold herself. She could no longer stand seeing the most important person in her life looking so troubled.

"Yumi..."

Her voice was calm but still managed to startle the younger girl.

"O-Oneesama, how long have you been here?"

Yumi was clearly surprised. She was probably so caught up with her thoughts that she failed to notice Sachiko who had been standing by the door for the past couple of minutes.

"I'll get you a cup of tea."

The pig-tailed girl quickly stood up and was about to prepare tea when her Oneesama halted her.

"You don't have to bother. Please stay. I want to talk to you."

The young lady gently lifted one of the vacant chairs and placed it down near the window, opposite Yumi's. Sachiko gracefully sat down whilst staring at Yumi who was rooted in place. Seeing the serious expression on her Oneesama's face made Yumi feel uneasy. She was worried that she had done something wrong and Sachiko was going to scold her.

"Please sit down."

Sachiko said with her usual tone and Yumi had no choice but to obey. The frightened girl's head was aching terribly, trying to figure out how she would apologize for whatever mistake she had done.

"I'm sorry Oneesama. I promise I won't do it again."

Yumi uttered all of a sudden. Her tears welling up as she bowed her head. She truly had no idea what she done but whatever it was, she did not care. Her Oneesama's forgiveness was all that mattered.

"Why are you apologizing? What have you done?"

"I'm not sure but I guess you've given me an important task and I've forgotten about it. I'm sorry if I am not able to do my Yamayurikai work well."

As usual, Yumi was jumping into conclusions. Seeing the girl making a fool of herself might be adorable but for Sachiko, it was frustrating. She couldn't understand why Yumi seemed to be so scared of her when she was not doing anything to purposely scare the girl.

"You have done nothing wrong and if you have, I'm certain that you didn't mean it."

"Really? Then why do you want to have a word with me?"

Yumi was still apprehensive but was relieved when Sachiko warmly smiled at her.

"I just wanted to have a chat with my seour."

Sachiko seriously said. It saddened her to see that Yumi was still uncomfortable around her. Why can't Yumi open up to her the way the girl opens up to Sei? Why can't she see that all Sachiko wanted was to be the closest person to her? When will she realize that she is hurting her Oneesama by being closer to someone else?  
The sadness in those eyes didn't go unnoticed by Yumi.

"Is there something wrong, Oneesama? Do you have a problem?"

"Yes."

That was Sachiko's brief answer.

"You...are my problem."

Sachiko answered sadly and Yumi felt her world shattered. What did Sachiko mean? That she couldn't stand being with her, that she no longer wanted them to be seours? Had she become such a burden to her beloved Oneesama? Yumi didn't know what to do at that moment. She couldn't think properly as fear enveloped her entire being. She was so scared that she almost fainted at the thought that her rosary would be taken back when she noticed her Oneesama giggling.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you but I can't help it. You're really fun to tease."

Sachiko said with a soft chuckle as moisture formed at the corners of her eyes. She only turned serious when she saw Yumi's cute pout accompanied by those rosy cheeks caused by embarrassment. It's been more than a year since they've become seours but Yumi still found her Oneesama unpredictable mainly because she rarely see this playful side Sachiko.

"But seriously, I mean what I said. I'm worried for you. I noticed that these past few days you're often...distant. Is there something bothering you?"

Sachiko asked with genuine concern. She may not be the most expressive person but she hoped that her feelings would reach her seour. She wanted Yumi to feel that she's always by her side, ready to listen.

"Is that so? Thank you for your concern but it's no big deal."

Yumi answered shyly as she reassured the older girl that there was nothing to worry about.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sachiko dared to ask, hoping that Yumi would open up to her even a little. But she couldn't blame Yumi if the girl chose to keep things from her, after all she had not been the most truthful person to Yumi. There were many things about herself that she had not shared to her seour yet.

"Forget it. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Just remember that you can talk to me about anything. Alright?"

It was then that Yumi realized that she was being unfair. Her recent behavior had caused her Oneesama to worry and Sachiko would continue to worry if she kept behaving this way. But she believed she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't stop herself from wandering every time that special someone enters her mind. And she couldn't forbid her mind from thinking about that special someone because that person has already captured her heart. There was nothing else she could do but to confess everything to Sachiko. It was the only way for her Oneesama to understand what she was going through.

"Oneesama, can I ask you something?"

Yumi asked with shaky voice. Her face was blushing furiously.

"What is it, Yumi?"

"H-How would you know if you're in love with someone?"

Mustering every ounce of confidence she had, Yumi finally asked. Sachiko was surprised to hear this unexpected question and she wondered why Yumi suddenly asked her such a thing.

"You told me before that there was a time that you did like Kashiwagi-san and I was wondering how you felt that time."

Now the raven-haired understood what it was all about. Yumi wanted to hear her own experience about love. Could it be that her little sister is in love? Who could possibly be this lucky person she's in love with? And is this person in love with Yumi as well? Possibly. No, definitely. Yumi is such a beautiful person inside and out, who wouldn't fall for her? Then that means she's going to have a boyfriend soon. Sachiko's heart ached painfully at the thought.

"Well, I did like him before however, I can't say that I was in love with him."

"You mean you've never been in love before?"

No one had ever had the courage to ask Sachiko something this personal. And if someone would have dared, that person would have surely received a death glare or a cold statement like, "I'll leave that up to your imagination". Sachiko easily gets annoyed when being asked about her personal life but this time it was a different emotion she felt. She felt her cheeks blushing as her heart's beat quickened. She suddenly felt shy, very shy. No one had ever made her feel this way before. Sure, there were times when her cheeks turned crimson but that's due to either anger or embarrassment she sometimes experienced.

"They say that you're in love with someone when that person means more than a friend to you. But how will you know that what you feel is more than friendship?"

Yumi once again glanced at the window, gazing outside with that far-away look in her eyes.

"Is there someone special to you?"

The heiress blurted out absentmindedly. She wanted to take back the words that accidentally slipped out of her mouth. But isn't this what she wanted? For the girl to open up to her and share her inner most secrets? She should be thrilled but instead, what she felt was fear of what she might hear.

"There is someone very dear to me and I like _her _a lot."

Sachiko couldn't believe her ears. She was so stunned of what she heard. Yumi seemed to be have fallen for someone of the same gender.

"I'm sorry, Oneesama. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

Yumi said as Sachiko remained speechless. She must have taken Sachiko's silence as a sign of displeasure.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was just surprised so failed to respond immediately."

Sachiko hurriedly explained to assure her seour that she has her support. Actually, the possibility of Yumi being a homosexual didn't bother Sachiko but Yumi's admission that there truly was someone special to her was what made her speechless. The lingering pain in her chest became more painful.

"Do you think you're in love with her?"

"I don't know Oneesama. All I know is that I long to see this person at all times. I get weak in the knees whenever she smiles at me. Her voice is a beautiful melody. And when she looks at me, I feel like melting. I want to be the closest person to her and I secretly desire to have her all to myself. I can't get her off my mind. And when we're together, my heart beats faster due to happiness but when we're apart it painfully throbs. I don't know what's happening to me, Oneesama. I don't think this is normal."

Yumi confessed emotionally. Little did she know that this confession had made such a huge impact on her Oneesama. Sachiko realized that she had been experiencing the same joy, pain and suffering that Yumi was feeling. What surprised her even more was the realization that only one person could make her feel these things and that person was none other than the girl in front of her. Why did it take so long for her to realize what Yumi meant to her life? But would it have made any difference if she found about this sooner? Would she have had the courage to confess? She didn't think so. And she thought it would be better if Yumi won't find out. She believed she didn't stand a chance now that there is already someone owning Yumi's heart. There is nothing else she could do but to continue loving Yumi secretly.

"Yumi, I believe there is nothing wrong with what your feeling. And whoever she is, she's very fortunate to have someone who values her the way you do."

Despite her suffering, Sachiko tried her best to encourage her seour.

"I think you should tell her how you feel."

"But I'm scared. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she avoids me? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Seeing her beloved struggling with fear of rejection made Sachiko felt miserable. She would do everything to ensure Yumi's happiness even if it meant setting aside her own feelings.

"It is better to try and fail than not to try at all."

This was Sachiko's advice as she held Yumi's hand. She was doing her role as a good Oneesama as she endured the pain in her chest. It hurts to admit that it was all she could be. And even if she had wanted to, she couldn't do anything to change their relationship. How can she fight for her love when the person she loves is clearly in love with someone else? It's too late for her now.

"The truth is, I'm very shy to confess so I was wondering if you could help me find out if she's interested in me. I want to know whether or not I have a chance."

Sachiko's heart was bleeding yet she decided to help her love in any way she could. But how could she be able to help if she was unaware of the identity of this person? There are hundred of female students in their Academy, which one could Yumi be referring to?

"Do I know her well?"

Hiding behind her masked, she managed to calmly ask. She thought for a moment and figured that whoever Yumi was referring to must be one of their common friends. Yumi must have asked for help knowing that Sachiko knew this person well. The only people she could think of was the other members of Yamayurikai. But which of them had captured Yumi's heart? Maybe it was Rei. After all, Rei was her closest friend so it would only make sense if Yumi would ask her personal things about the yellow rose. Then again, there was also the possibility that Yumi was referring to either Shimako or Yoshino. Any one can easily fall for any of these three because of their admirable qualities but Sachiko couldn't imagine Yumi in a romantic relationship with any of them. But who else could Yumi be attracted to? Then the image of Satou Sei entered her mind.  
She was aware that Sei-sama had always been fond of her seour and as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't deny the fact that Yumi had always been closed to the former Rosa Gigantea.

"Yes, you know her very well."

Yumi shyly admitted as she averted her Oneesama's gaze. Sachiko remained silent as she battled with herself. She wanted to give in to her weakness and confess what she truly felt. She wanted to beg Yumi to choose her, to love her.

"I'd like to show you what she looks like."

Yumi said as Sachiko was still lost for words. The brunette then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rectangular item which Sachiko assumed to be a wallet-size photograph.

"Here."

Yumi said in a soft voice as she reached out her hand and waited for the older girl to accept the item within her clenched fist. Sachiko sat immobilized, all she could do was stare at the girl sitting in front of her. She didn't have the courage to see the face of the person who is going to take away her happiness.  
After several seconds of not receiving any reaction from her Oneesama, Yumi leaned closer and placed the item on Sachiko's open palm.  
Sachiko was surprised when she felt the smooth surface of the object upon her palm. By instinct, Sachiko gazed down at what she was holding. Blue eyes widened in surprise at what she found.

"Oneesama, that is the face of the person I love the most."

Yumi bravely said. Sachiko couldn't clearly understand what Yumi meant. She continued staring at the object she was holding as it stared back at her. Yumi said that it was the face of the person she loved most but all Sachiko could see on that small mirror was none other than herself.

'**ME?'**

Dreaming, she must be dreaming because this unexpected turn of events was so hard to believe. A while ago her heart was shattered at the revelation that Yumi is in love with someone but now, if her interpretation is right, Yumi was referring to her all along.

"Do you think this person could possibly love someone like me?"

Yumi asked nervously. She knew this confession might break their seour relationship but like what Sachiko said, "It is better to try and fail than not to try at all." Now it was up to Sachiko to accept or refuse her.  
But the older girl couldn't properly respond. She had always been able to control herself in any kind of situation but the emotion she felt at that moment was too much for her to handle. And so tears started to flow freely.

"Oneesama, please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Seeing her Oneesama in tears made Yumi think that Sachiko felt sorry for her. She took the tears as a sign of rejection. The brunette probably thought that the older girl didn't want to hurt her feelings, making it difficult for Sachiko to reject her.

"I'm fine, Oneesama. I understand."

Yumi tried her best to smile as she said this. She wanted to assure Sachiko that she was alright by putting on a strong facade. But she knew that her face always betrays her. She knew that she couldn't hide the pain she was feeling. So she had to leave immediately. She had to run before Sachiko realizes how badly she was hurting. She didn't want her feelings to be a burden to her beloved Sachiko and she definitely didn't want Sachiko to love her out of pity.  
Yumi quickly stood up and was about to leave when Sachiko grabbed her hand.

"Yumi, you don't understand. This person...is in love with someone."

How she wished she had been deaf so she had not heard what she heard. It was disheartening. She knew that Sachiko had someone dear to her and it seemed that that person still holds that special place in her heart. In Yumi's mind, she had lost to Kashiwagi.

"I see."

Yumi answered with a sad expression that she failed to hide.

"T-Then, I'm...happy for her."

She added with a shaky voice as she tried to look cheerful. She was smiling sincerely but along with it, tears started to fall. She said she was happy but those definitely were not tears of joy.

"Yumi..."

The older girl softly called out but Yumi wouldn't look at her. The smaller girl just stared at the floor, defeated.

"Yumi, look here."

Sachiko said with the stern voice she often use whenever she wanted get Yumi's attention. By reflex, Yumi tilted her head at the sound of that familiar tone.

And her eyes settled at the small mirror Sachiko was holding in front of her. Staring at that object, Yumi could see herself. In her eyes, she looked so pathetic.

"You are looking at the face of the person she is in love with."

Came Sachiko's gentle voice. Now, it was Yumi's turn to stare at the mirror with disbelief, as if she couldn't believe that what she was seeing was her own

reflection.

"Now, do you understand?"

Sachiko asked with a sweet voice as she gently wiped the weeping girl's tears using her thumb. It amazed her that this usually shy girl had the courage to

make this kind of confession. It inspired her to do the same.

"I...don't."

Yumi answered. She was not that slow and neither was she playing dumb. She just couldn't allow herself to believe that she had the right interpretation.

'There must be some misunderstanding. If I'm looking at the person she is in love with, then this mirror must be lying because it's impossible that Oneesama is in love with me' she thought in disbelief. And as she continued convincing herself that she had the wrong interpretation, Sachiko cupped her chin using her vacant hand and turned Yumi's face up to hers. Staring up at those cerulean orbs, Yumi saw the same face she had seen on the mirror, the face of the person her special someone's in love with.

"Now that I know who you were referring to, you do not have to worry of being rejected. I can assure you that she feels the same way for you."

Sachiko said with a gentle smile. The sincerity that was evident on those sapphire eyes made Yumi realized that the mirror was telling the truth after all because there was no way that those eyes could have been lying. There was no way that Sachiko would ever lie to her. When Sachiko asked her to be her seour in front of Maria-sama, Yumi accepted the rosary because she trusted Sachiko and to think of herself unworthy would be to distrust Sachiko's choice of people. This time Sachiko had chosen to love her and to think of herself unworthy for that love would mean that she had lost that trust.

'Go for it.' Yumi ordered herself.

"I'm so happy to hear that. Now I have enough courage to say what I've wanted to tell her all this time."

With a determined heart, Yumi tenderly held Sachiko's hand and gazed lovingly at her eyes as she affectionately uttered the words she'd been longing to say.

"Oneesama, I love you with a love that is hard for me to describe. A love that often makes my heart ecstatic but sometimes causes it to ache painfully. A love that is pure but not innocent. I love you more than a sister, more than a friend. I love you more than anything. I believe that I feel this strongly about you simply because I am in love with you."

Yumi confessed emotionally. Sachiko remained silent but the smile on her lips and the glow in her eyes were enough to express what she felt. Just by looking at her face, Yumi could tell that her love was not rejected.

"I am in love with you too, Yumi. I have been for a long time but never realized it until now."

Come to think of it, Sachiko would not have known or acknowledged her feelings for Yumi if Yumi had not confided her problem with her. What was supposed to be a sisterly chat turned into a love confession that changed their seour relationship.

"Thank you for telling me your problem."

The taller girl said as she tightly embraced the girl she loves.

"And thank you for giving me a great advice."

If Sachiko had not advised her to confess her feelings, Yumi would not have had the courage to bring out the mirror and indirectly tell Sachiko that the person she was in love with was none other than her Oneesama.

"We should have this kind of chat more often."

Pulling herself slightly to face Sachiko, Yumi said with a brilliant smile. Their lack of communication has deprived them the opportunity to open up their feelings.

"I like that."

Sachiko answered as her gaze remained glued on those smiling lips. It is hard to tell whether her answer was referring to Yumi's suggestion or Yumi's inviting lips because in a blink of an eye, Sachiko captured those lips with her own. Soft and gentle to passionate and aggressive kisses is what they shared. Every kiss and every touch felt great for both of them.

"Yes, we should talk more often."

Sachiko said with a playful smile after they broke their kiss to get much needed air. Now that everything's clear, it would be easier for them to express themselves to each another. I bet they would spend more time together from now on.

**The End**


End file.
